boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ochobot
Ochobot is a character in BoBoiBoy Overview Ochobot is the Ball of Power of Adu Du but he mistaken and follows BoBoiBoy as the activator instead and gave him and his Friends Power, now he works at Tok Aba's and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop. BoBoiBoy - Power of Element, can split into Three:Lightning, Wind and Land Ying - Super Speed but lost her powers when sneezing, she have to sneeze again to regain her powers Yaya - Flying Power and Super Strength Gopal:Transforming things into Food Stuffs - Power gets Stronger when he is Scared especially when he didn't answer the 35th Math question Papa Zola gave to him (Episode 16). History The Ball of Power was activated by Adu Du using Cocoa Power, but he mistaken BoBoiBoy as the activator and gave him Powers. The next day Adu Du scold Ochobot about giving powers to BoBoiBoy but he didn't give and gave his new friends some powers too, later when Tok Aba finds out that his Cocoa is used to activated him, he became an assistant in the Cocoa Shop for free. because of what happened Adu Du always having nightmares about Ochobot as seen in Episode 19. Season 2 In the second season, Tok Aba is wondering why Ochobot mostly faints. In Episode 31, BoBoiBoy scolded Ochobot for feeding him with Yaya's Biscuits while sleeping which made their friendship almost break. Season 3 In Episode 55 of (Episode 2 Pt. 1 of Season 3), Ochobot will give powers to Nana, Siti Zubaidah, Amy, Suzy, Stanley and Amar Deep. Siti - ''Super Strong Kicks''. Amy - Firebending Stanley - Breathing Smoke Amar Deep - Breathing Ice Suzy - Super Taekwondo Energy Nana - Super Karate Moves In Episode 71 (Episode 10 Pt. 1 of Season 3), Ochobot will find out that Ernie (known as the Adult Passenger), is BoBoiBoy's old brother and will give him the power of Laser-pointing from his eyes. In Episode 72 (Episode 10 Pt. 2 of Season 3), Ochobot will give Iwan the power of Invisibility. All of the new powers will never lost. Relationship to BoBoiBoy In Episode 9, Ochobot warned BoBoiBoy that if he use his power for way too long, he will be forgetful. about using his powers]] Season 2 In Episode 27, when he is helping BoBoiBoy Wind fix the sign of Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop, he fainted and then short-circuited, it might be because he is used to power Mukalakus to defeat BoBoiBoy in the Season Finale 6 months past, the next day, he is worried that he will faint again when he sees Fang because Ochobot's powers were taken away by him. Voice Actor Ochobot is voiced in English by Muhammad Fathi Bin Diaz, he is the brother of Nur Fathiah Diaz which voiced BoBoiBoy in the Malaysian Version. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-15h11m03s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-22h24m24s137.png Ochobot cleaning the Cocoa Shop.png vlcsnap-2012-06-15-13h11m58s25.png vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h31m43s198.png ms:Ochobot tl:Ochobot Category:Boboiboy's Family Category:Ying's Family Category:Yaya's Family Category:Gopal's Family Category:Robots Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Characters voiced by Muhammad Fathi Diaz Category:Power Balls